The purpose of this contract is to acquire fifty ASCII interactive video display terminals to be used in support of the National Library of Medicine's online indexing system. The terminals must be VT100 (or compatible) and must be modified to conform to the special NLM character set, which differs from the standard ASCII character set. The special characters must properly display on the terminal screen and must transmit the proper ASCII decimal codes to and from the host.